The Second? DL-6 Incident
by Seyasoya
Summary: Miles, Phoenix and Franziska are forced to ride an elevator going down the Police Criminal Affairs Department. But them, something goes, horribly, horribly wrong. Is this the 2nd DL-6 incident? Or some much better ending? Hello! This is my first fanfic here on this website. You can also find this on Wattpad. Rated T for vulgar language, some not-so-gory violence.


A little spoiler warning for the first and second games. A little detail goes a long way.

* * *

"So we're done, then?"

"Yes. I wonder what all this evidence means..." The girl with silver-blue hair leaned on the polished table of evidence.

"We'll all figure out what we could get out of this if we head back home and analyze everything with a fresh cup of tea. Come on, Franziska, let's go."

"Hold on, little brother. You can wait for me by the stairs."

"Surely."

Miles Edgeworth walked from the glass doors of the police department, investigating yet another murder. When he got to the stairs, he saw a familiar spiky-haired silhouette.

"Oh, hey Edgeworth..." Phoenix said, ruffling his hair with a sad tone on his face.

"You seem unhappy. What's happening, Wright?"

"The stairs..."

"Go on..."

"They're being..."

"Being what?" He was surely about to lose his temper and cool this instant-

" **RENOVATED**."

"Oh, shit." Normally he would have scoffed at the use of profanity, but this was on another level.

Edgeworth ran a hand over his silver hair in worry. He checked the stairs once again, and he saw the stairs chipped off, thinking of the only (and most menacing) way to go downstairs.

"So... Elevators it is."

Why did such a small thing like elevators and earthquakes make him tremble with fear? Such simple things ruined by that incident.

 _Curse Manfred von Karma and all his filthy plans._

Edgeworth was too scared to realize that Phoenix even cared for his well-being. Sure, they were childhood friends, but they were supposed to be rivals, and not care for each other to this extent.

That's when someone came to the two, some rope coiled into her hand.

"Foolhardy foolish fools with frightened foolish minds."

"Franziska?"

Franziska leaned her head to the side with a slight smirk plastered on her face. "Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth. What are you fools so scared about."

"We'll be using the elevator, Franziska."

"What's so scary about- oh."

Franziska let out a silent sight. "I see."

"So, let just go ahead, then."

* * *

Edgeworth firmly held the bar of the elevator and leaned his head on the metal walls. Why do the Police Department need so many floors, and the elevator was tremendously slow...

"Wright, why in the world did you go all the way here to the Police Department? Surely you don't have another case, do you?"

Wright shrugged. "Maya asked me to get her burgers. Again. Apparently Edgeworth, she says it's the best burgers in the town."

"Foolish fool... Burgers are all the same. Why wouldn't she could get good burgers at a fast food joint as much as the one here?"

"Well, she said it was the best one out there, so..."

Edgeworth let out an exasperated sigh while Franziska joined the little conversation. "Foolish fool. How inconceivable it is for a girl, just at my age, controlling your already naïve mind and asking you to go all the way here! It's 30 minutes just to get here from your office and-"

 _Shake shake shake._

Edgeworth nervously bit his lip, just waiting for this torturous elevator ride to end.

The elevator halted to a screeching stop, and Edgeworth held the back pole of the menacing hell-hole.

Franziska rubbed her hands on her whip, ready to get everyone out of there.

Phoenix groaned silently, only now, everyone can hear.

"L-let's call for h-help..."

"Edgeworth, you need to relax. This is traumatising, I know, but just relax. Take deep breaths. In 'n out."

"Little brother, I'll call them. Don't worry. Besides, Papa won't just come out of the dead and shoot you, right?"

Phoenix let out a seriously-this-is-not-the-time-for-this-shit face towards the blue-haired Franziska, who only continued on.

"Come on... Please respond... You foolish fools!"

* * *

"We have to do something! We can't just wait for the search and rescue team to arrive!"

"But they said they will arrive! Patience is a virtue, Phoenix Wright!"

"I thought Von Karmas were impatient!"

"Stop hesitating! We must wait!"

 _No, no, no, this is not happening again..._ Edgeworth thought as he heard 2 voices.

His eyes fluttered open from slumber as he saw Phoenix and Franziska arguing.

"Do you think we can just stay here and wait, Franziska von Karma, and let Edgeworth suffer his horrible trauma? NO! We have to get out of here somewhere!"

"Do you know him? You don't know him like I do! Always striving for being the best he can be, huh?! You don't! Then how are you to say that he's always organized, creative and strives for justice? You don't know him! Now stop whining like a foolish child!"

 _Is this déjà vu?_

 _Yes it is, Miles, and you better believe it._

"Guys... please stop..."

"Edgeworth, stay out of this!" Wright gave an ever-discerning, determined face.

A pistol lay on his feet.

His hands shaking, his trauma of elevator and earthquakes happening... Again...

 _You've relieved your past, Miles. Fix all your mistakes._

As much as he'd want to use it, it would be impossachievable to get someone's attention with a gun without fearing.

But he had to... Or the 2nd DL-6 will occur...

He got the gun...

Lay his finger on the trigger and... Shoot?

Miles was a crying river for a man like him. Just keep trembling, trembling, trembling...

He forcefully banged the gun on the wall to his left.

"Stop! All of you! Stop!"

And that's when the silence ensued.

"Stop trying to make DL-6 happen! It's not gonna happen again!"

Phoenix felt like he's been scolded upon, and Franziska, like she's been hit with her own whip.

"Please. Don't make this like last time. I've already gone through trauma. I certainly do not want to be the victim of anymore incidents!"

Then Miles bit his lip and continued. "T-this is the only way I can shut up the both of you from arguing. L-let us just wait for the r-rescue team. If they really can't hear us, we will u-use brute force."

Miles Edgeworth was spilling with tears,

* * *

Miles Edgeworth woke up to a lounge. He rubbed his eyes to free it from morning stars, and wondered around.

In the corner of the room, he saw Franziska, sitting down rather impatiently, as if waiting for someone.

"Ah, there you are, you foolish fool. Where is that snivelling rival of yours?"

He shrugged. "I have no recollection of seeing him since I woke up from slumber, Franziska. Look, I'm sorry for... threatening the both of you... That was the only way I could grab your attention..."

"No need to apologize, Edgeworth." There he was, fixing his lapel from all the shaking it bore.

"I, agree with Phoenix Wright." There was some hesitation there, as she never recalled her ever agreeing with that fool.

"So, lesson number 1. I'd rather take stairs in shambles than an elevator ever again."

"Lesson 2. Never get a burger from a store which is 30 minutes from your office."

The 2 men chuckled, and even Franziska let out a genuine smile.

"And most importantly, lesson 3. At times of despair, teamwork and cooperation will pull you out of it."

They chatted and bantered until they all got to their workstations.

* * *

"Well, the plan didn't go well sir, but I can assure you, Miles Edgeworth had trauma of his past and Franziska von Karma and Phoenix Wright got into a heated arguement, sir."

"Very good, dude. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

The smirk in his smile widened even further, that anyone could have seen something menacing in the man through the glass wall. He touched his scars that were all over his face.

"Revenge, Mr. Lawyer dude. Revenge, Mr. Frilly dude. Revenge, Ms. Whipping chick."


End file.
